


Good Morning

by Prince_Ali



Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Junmyeon was supposed to make breakfast, but what is he to do if his boyfriend is sleeping on him?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> “I would have had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Jongdae moaned as he shifted about, trying to get the most comfortable position to go back to sleep. But it was hard, the sun from the window was shining directly in his face causing him to not have the darkness that he needed to fall back asleep. With a grumble, he lifted his head from the spot where it lay and looked at the window with distain painted on his sleepy features. A chuckle below him grabbed his attention and Jongdae looked down at the source of the noise, a pout on his lips and eyes crusted over with sleep.

“You’re so cute when you wake up,” Junmyeon praised the sleepy human as he lifted one of his hands to brush through the wild strands of hair on Jongdae’s head.

With a whine Jongdae fell back onto the bed and moved to curl up on the elders’ chest. “No, I’m not.” Came the muffled reply from Jongdae as he buried his face into his significant other’s chest.

Junmyeon laughed at his and continued to run his fingers through the other’s hair. “’No, I’m not’, he says.” The elder pressed a kiss to the top of the younger’s head. “Jongdae, you just pouted at the sun for existing. It can’t get much cuter than that.”

Jongdae looked up at the other with a scowl on his face, as much of a scowl a newly woken man could manage. “Stop that, it’s too early for this.” It wasn’t new to have the elder tease him about how cute he was when he woke up. But usually it was much later, when either one of them had already started making breakfast. It typically came when Junmyeon would watch Jongdae stumble from their bedroom and head towards him to get a hug, claiming it was cold. Or, it was when Jongdae was making breakfast half asleep, eyes barely open as he flipped the pancakes and yawned.

Speaking of breakfast, it was the other’s turn to cook. They’d usually take turns making meals, alternating throughout the day, and when one couldn’t make their turn the other would fill in. It was Junmyeon’s turn this morning. Why was he still lying in bed? New confusion painted on his face Jongdae lifted his head and looked at the elder. “It’s your turn to make breakfast this morning, why are you still in bed? You aren’t trying to get out of it, are you?”

Junmyeon looked at the sleepy Jongdae and cooed for a second more before answering, “I would have had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you.” He shot the other a gentle smile and kissed his forehead.

“That’s never stopped you before,” Jongdae whined back at him. “If you think that complimenting me will get you out of your turn, you’re wrong.” With a huff Jongdae turned over on the bed, no longer laying on Junmyeon’s arm and thus no longer giving him an excuse.

Junmyeon chucked and ruffled Jongdae’s hair as he pushed himself out of bed. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I’m going.”

Jongdae could hear the other shuffling out of the room and the clang of the pots and pans in the kitchen as Junmyeon began to make breakfast. But with the other gone the bed soon got cold. With a huff and warm feet in cold slippers Jongdae maneuvered his way into the kitchen where he huddled up beside the Junmyeon, clinging to his arm as he prepared food. “It’s cold.”


End file.
